Susceptible
by RotIrn
Summary: Omegaverse Korrasami AU. Omega!Korra goes into heat. Driven to find a dominant Alpha, she must rely on her heightened senses, instinct, and memories to choose a suitable mate.


**WARNINGS:** Strong MA+ for explicit f/f sex scenes. This is Omegaverse AU so Alpha/Beta/Omega hierarchy, heats, knotting, inexplicable ejaculating clit cock etc.

 **THANKINGS:**

Rae D Magdon for beta reading these words i mashed together.  
The Anon who gave Rae the original prompt, which i then stole for this fandom. So, uh... surprise! Your request has been worked into this instead.  
The word babies who gave their lives to make this a better story. *sniffle*

* * *

Korra sat alone on the hill, her gaze focused on the field below. The majority of the island's inhabitants and visitors seemed to be there, training, sparring, or just watching on the sidelines. It was better than she could have hoped for. Having so many people present made it much more convenient to whittle down her choices without having to roam around and search.

She had felt the subtle changes that indicated the start of her heat, the heightened sense of smell, increased temperature, and overpowering interest in Alphas. The intensity would gradually increase, becoming a driving urge to select a suitable mate. For the first few hours, she would isolate herself, remain out of sight as much as possible, and observe any Alphas in the vicinity. The scent of her heat would not be identifiable to others yet. The change in pheromones was gradual, so she would remain undisturbed.

Absent-mindedly flicking wisps of fire between her palms, she let the smell of each nearby Alpha permeate her senses. If they were bonded, it would carry an undercurrent of their mate's scent intertwined with their own. She automatically dismissed Betas, other Omegas, bonded Alphas, blood relatives and anyone too young to have reached maturity. All of them would be unreceptive to her heat, and their scent would fade into the background.

Deciding to move closer, she worked her way down the hill, stopping every so often to concentrate on a particular scent that caught her attention. By the time she reached the bottom of the hill she had discounted two further Alphas. Despite all their posturing and smug jibes, there was a distinct odour of fear as they realised they were sparring with a far superior partner.

Remaining far enough away to avoid detection, she leaned against the stiff bark of a tree, enjoying the shade and cool breeze as she fought the distraction of her increasing temperature. This would be the first time she would choose a mate during her heat. She had opted to forego the use of suppressants to control the need and desire the heat triggered, since they were only useful for so many cycles between matings.

Before bonding with a partner, all relationships were casual. The nature of her heat meant it was not always possible to control the instinctual urge to select a superior mate, and emotional attachments could be overridden. A particularly strong relationship could influence the choice, but that was far from guaranteed.

Being the Avatar meant she had rarely had the time to consider being with anyone, but she had recently grown close to Asami, and they had started a relationship several months ago. She was particularly drawn to the Alpha, who was surprisingly gentle and considerate during sex. She had ensured Korra's first time was particularly special, even admitting it was her first time as well. They took things slow and she had felt an incredible sense of connection between them.

Unforgettable as that was, the lack of dominance she displayed during sex might cause a problem when she was compared with other Alphas during her heat. Most used sex to try and display their dominant side, hoping to impress and influence their partners. It may go in Asami's favour if Korra's instinct weighed her up as a bondmate, rather than a temporary mate for the heat. That was a big step, though, and she wasn't sure it would be possible during her first heat.

Closing her eyes, she started to consider her remaining choices, combining what she had picked up on today with what, if anything, she already knew about each Alpha. It was easier to make a more comprehensive decision when she had personal experience of the good and bad sides of a person. No matter how impressive an Alpha was, there would always be niggling doubts when you didn't know them, and there wouldn't be much time when her heat had already started.

Her intense concentration gradually faded as she made her decision. She became aware of the sounds of yelling and cheering again, and felt the breeze and the rough tree bark against her skin. Now she just needed to locate her chosen Alpha, since it appeared she had been lost in her thoughts for much longer than she had intended.

Approaching the training ground, Korra could see several different groups still engaged in a variety of activities. Some were working on their bending skills, trying to master certain techniques. Others were sparring, with and without bending. She closed her eyes and took a moment to centre herself. Despite the choice being hers to make, any unbonded Alphas she came into contact with would attempt to impress her, hoping she was still undecided or that she would change her mind. A slight smirk crept onto her face as she descended the steps and sauntered towards them. It wasn't an ideal place, but it was where her chosen Alpha currently was. And she was done waiting.

It started gradually. A few onlookers at the edge of the training ground caught her scent first and turned in her direction. Others began to notice her, turning towards her purely to acknowledge the presence of the Avatar.

Bolin cheerfully started bounding towards her, stopping suddenly as he caught the scent of the heat. He immediately bounded back in the opposite direction and began hurling chunks of earth at anyone nearby, constantly glancing at her to see if his display was impressing her.

Suppressing a grin, Korra continued on her way without slowing down. As several other Alphas started picking fights with each other, she kept her gaze on her target. Unfortunately, said target was still standing next to their sparring partner.

As she drew closer, Mako and Asami both stood still. Straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest, Mako stepped forward, bringing him slightly in front of Asami. Without even glancing at him, Asami reached out and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He immediately fell to the ground as a jolt of electricity ran through him from her glove.

Korra smirked at Asami's instinctive dominant urges. She'd dispatched the nearest competition without even really being aware of doing it. It was exactly the sort of reaction she had hoped for. She knew the Alpha was a worthy mate in so many ways, but that complete dominance was something she needed to draw out of her.

She maintained eye contact as she crossed the remaining distance, stopping directly in front of her target. The smirk was back on her face as she took in the slightly disbelieving look Asami was giving her. Taking a final step forward, she let their bodies brush together, inhaling the Alpha's scent and gently nipping her jaw, making her intentions clear.

Everything came to a standstill, everyone's attention was focused on them, curious about her choice and the outcome of her advances.

"So, how about we... spar?" she purred against Asami's ear, pulling away with a smug grin on her face as she waited for a reply.

Asami's eyes narrowed as she considered the request. "No bending."

Casting a glance down to Mako's still prone body, Korra raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but no zap glove."

"Deal," Asami responded with a hint of a smile.

Korra really didn't care who won. She wanted to tease and frustrate Asami, to wind her up so that her dominant side would come out in full force for the mating. Her gentle and caring side was very alluring, especially when considering her as a bondmate, but she needed to know her chosen Alpha could dominate her during the heat, to lose herself to her baser instincts.

Backing away, Korra rolled her shoulders, flexing her muscles and readying herself for the fight. She had to consciously remind herself not to rely on her bending. It came so naturally that it felt strange not to use it. She normally let Asami keep her glove on to administer not so subtle reminders when she inevitably forgot it was meant to be hand to hand combat.

She watched as Asami threw her glove to the side, not missing the warning glare cast in her direction. Before readying herself, the Alpha gave Mako a nudge, indicating it was time for him to get out of the way.

Watching him from the corner of her eye, Korra could see his attempt at making eye contact with her, hoping for some sort of reaction. When he realised he wasn't going to get one, his shoulders slumped and he sullenly walked away.

Returning her focus to Asami, Korra was nearly caught off guard as a hand hurtled towards her. Instinctively blocking it, she wasted no time in following it up with a strike of her own.

Asami preferred to keep a distance, constantly moving and only closing in for a sudden strike before backing off again. It was a complete contrast to Korra's own style for hand to hand, she tried to keep close and get more strikes in before her opponent could retaliate.

Surging forward, she threw several strikes towards her opponent, but Asami easily deflected or dodged most of them. The return strikes were quick, with a slight sting to them as she blocked each one. Not letting up, she leapt forward, grappling with Asami and preventing her from maintaining the range she was accustomed to.

As they both struggled for control, Korra could hear Asami's low growl. She was definitely frustrated and determined to win. Backing away from the hold suddenly, Korra dodged around the side of the startled Alpha, drawing up behind her before she could turn around. Firmly gripping her around the waist, she prepared to take her knees out and drive her to the ground.

She gasped in surprise as their roles were suddenly reversed. Asami had pushed off the ground, broken her grip, and somehow found enough purchase to flip up and over her shoulders. As Korra struggled to break free, Asami's forearm forced her chin up, pressing against her throat and making it difficult to breathe. Stilling her movements and closing her eyes for a moment, she enjoyed the deceptively sensual strokes of Asami's fingers against her abdomen.

She suddenly found herself spinning round and hurtling face first towards the ground. Disoriented and struggling to catch her breath, it took her a moment to comprehend their position. Before she could do anything about it, Asami leaned down, breathing into her ear. "Stop fighting. I know you want it, I can smell your arousal. Most of the island probably can too, and they are going to know you are mine."

Korra felt a shiver run through her body as Asami's scent marked her. It was almost overpowering, like being surrounded by her, and it would remain even once they broke physical contact. Anyone who got close enough would be able to smell it on her.

Bowing her head and relaxing her body, she indicated her submission. The response was hesitant. Asami slowly dipped her head down and started to nuzzle into the back of her neck, still wary of being challenged. As the Alpha's confidence grew the nuzzles turned into gentle licks and nips and Korra could soon feel the bulge pressing against her. She let out a moan as Asami thrust her hips forward, pressing her erection further against her as she became more confident.

She could almost feel the disappointment when Asami's let out a whine, having realised she was using a pheromone to dampen their arousal. Alphas could not maintain an erection when in close proximity to the scent of this particular pheromone. It was only effective for relatively short period of time, enough to let an Omega retreat to a safe place before the heat completely consumed them, or to thoroughly tease their mate.

Korra could feel the fight go out of the confused Alpha, and sensed her reluctance to put distance between them as they separated. Picking herself up from the dusty ground, she turned and offered her hand, indicating her willingness for further contact. As Asami accepted it and cautiously stood up, Korra placed a gentle kiss against her jaw, not wanting her to mistake the situation as a rejection. She had chosen her Alpha, but was not yet ready to mate. She wanted somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed.

Her bedroom seemed like a bad idea. Several people had already gone towards the main buildings as she and Asami sparred. Pondering for a moment, she finally decided on one of the small cabins near the forest. The island had several for Omegas to take refuge in during their heat. They were sturdy enough to keep Alphas out, and comfortable enough to stay in for several days. The dried food rations were often less than tempting, but someone would invariably pick up on their scent and track them down to bring fresh food.

Starting off towards one of the more secluded cabins, she heard the hurried steps as Asami sought to catch up with her. It wouldn't take long for them to reach their destination, but she still wanted to tease the Alpha a little more on the way. As soon as Asami drew alongside her, she took off, sprinting away and forcing her to give chase.

Asami was equally good at running as she was at hand to hand combat, and it wasn't long before Korra could practically feel her breathing down the back of her neck. She was tempted to head off the path, giving them obstacles and more difficult terrain to contend with, but decided the risk of injury was too great. She didn't want anything to ruin this, her heat would demand she choose another Alpha if her first choice was unable to mate her.

Veering off down a slightly overgrown track, Korra led them to a small clearing. The ground was carpeted by pink blossoms, whipped from the surrounding trees by the wind. The cabin itself was set back against the hillside. It wasn't much to look at, but it was solidly built and reinforced to adequately protect any Omegas that needed to use it.

Korra couldn't detect the scent of any recent visitors, but banged on the door anyway. With no reply, she cautiously opened the door and scanned the room. It was empty, and the slight sheen of dust indicated it hadn't been used for a while. Stepping through the door, she started towards the bed in the far corner, pausing as the door slammed shut. Slowly turning around, she found a thoroughly frustrated Alpha glaring at her.

She could see the tension flowing through Asami. Her entire body seemed taut and she was covered with a light sheen of sweat from the run. Deciding to offer some reassurance, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the Alpha's neck, placing kisses against her jaw and nuzzling into her shoulder.

Korra could feel some of the tension slip away as Asami gently gripped her waist and placed a kiss against her temple. The Alpha soon drew her into a deep kiss, battling to keep control as their tongues met. She could feel Asami start backing them towards the bed and didn't fight it. She still had plenty of teasing in mind, and the bed was exactly where she wanted to be for it.

Tugging at Asami's shirt, she encouraged her to remove it. They parted briefly as they began to undress, tossing their clothes haphazardly around them. As soon as they were both naked, she felt the Alpha press back against her, encouraged by the progress and clearly expecting to be given control.

Guiding them down onto the bed, Korra lay on her back, letting Asami settle on top of her. She let out a moan as their breasts pressed together. Her entire body seemed more sensitive, every touch fuelling her desire and making her resolve waver. Before she could become hopelessly lost to her growing need to submit, she rolled them over, catching the Alpha off guard.

Korra could feel the renewed tension and uncertainty in Asami as she straddled her waist, she was clearly not expecting an Omega in heat to be so controlled and insistent about dictating the mating. She knew every instinct was telling the Alpha to dominate her, to claim her, mark her and fill her. She also knew that as soon as Asami was allowed, that side of her would come out in full force, and she wouldn't hold back as she had done previously.

She brought their lips together in a slow kiss and began trailing her palms over Asami's abdomen and sides. Letting her hands roam over her full breasts and teasing the nipples with brief, light touches. Bringing her head down, she sucked one of the nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and enjoying whimpers each touch pulled from her.

Taking advantage of the distraction, she trailed a hand down the Alpha's abdomen. Sliding it between her thighs, she let it brush against the swollen, parted lips. There was more wetness than she had expected, and she dipped her fingers into it before drawing them up and running them over Asami's clit, teasing without applying too much pressure.

A deep, languid, moan filled her ears as she began rubbing her thumb over the sensitive bud, covering it in the wetness she gathered, making each touch glide over it. Not wanting to over stimulate her, she brought her fingers down to tease the Alpha's entrance. Gently, she pressed one finger forward, easing it inside as Asami bucked her hips, eager for more.

With a final tug on the firm nipple in her mouth, she slowly worked her way down Asami's taut body. Trailing her mouth down, she placed slow kisses along the way before easing herself between the Alpha's thighs. Letting her tongue trail over the glistening wetness, she moved closer to the exposed, sensitive lips.

Korra barely even noticed the harsh, almost painful grip of the hands in her hair. She was focused on drawing more moans from the increasingly aroused Alpha. Every thrust of her finger caused more wetness to spill into her palm, and she couldn't resist gathering some of it with her tongue, enjoying the flavour. It was reminiscent of the scent she associated with Asami, but had more depth to it, a tang of something she couldn't quite place but that she knew was unique to her.

She sucked on the engorged bud, knowing as soon as she stopped releasing the dampening pheromone it would lengthen and grow hard, allowing Asami to mate her. She could feel her own thighs become slick with wetness, and she ground down into the bed, trying to ease some of her discomfort and need. Focusing her attention on driving the Alpha wild was only heightening her own intense arousal. She needed to move things along before she forgot why she had decided to tease her in the first place.

Sliding another finger in, stretching her further, Korra couldn't help imagining how it would feel to be inside Asami using a strap-on. She knew they were available in certain shops in the city, and was also fairly certain Asami could build something even better if she really put her mind to it. That was definitely an idea she would need to remember for later.

She started up a slow rhythm, curling her fingers and searching for the swollen spot on Asami's front wall that would drive her wild. She knew she had found it when a shiver ran through the Alpha's body, accompanied by a long, breathy moan.

Returning her attention to the swollen bud of the Alpha's clit, she licked around it before sucking it into her mouth. As she gave several harsh thrusts with her hand, she could hear a guttural groan from above her. Curling her fingers again, she continued her thrusts despite the growing burn in her wrist, until Asami's body stiffened. She could hear the raspy growl of her name before the Alpha's thighs gripped her head, covering her ears and holding her in place.

Gradually stilling her hand, she marvelled at the sheen of wetness coating her palm and wrist. Briefly tempted to starting licking it off, she decided Asami probably couldn't take much more teasing. With a sigh, she moved her head to the side, resting it on the still trembling Alpha's thigh, and waiting for her to recover. When she felt a gentle tug on her shoulder, she carefully withdrew her fingers and climbed up the bed, cuddling into Asami's shoulder and draping a hand across her waist.

She gave a squeak of surprise as Asami suddenly flipped them over, apparently having finally realised that if she took control, she might be able to tempt her into giving in to the urge to mate. She could sense the barely restrained desire in the Alpha. Her pupils were heavily dilated and her nostrils flared as she inhaled the scent of their arousal.

Korra remained still. This was the reaction she had been trying to invoke and she was done teasing. She was ready to let her mate claim her. Her pheromones changed as soon as she made the conscious decision to accept the mating. A shiver ran through her as she heard the Alpha's primal growl. Asami had detected the change almost immediately.

She savoured the rough grip as her thighs were spread and Asami settled between them, propping herself up with one hand and keeping hold of one thigh with the other as she started thrusting. Her hands clutched at Asami's shoulders as she felt the growing length brushing against her, already able to feel the wetness of her pre-come spilling on to her. She couldn't stop her nails from digging in as the head pressed against her entrance, pushing inside even as the Alpha's erection was still growing.

As the Alpha groaned in her ear, she felt another surge of wetness coat her thighs, knowing Asami was focused on nothing else but claiming her. She harshly panted out Asami's name as she felt the shaft grow longer and push deeper into her with each hard, needy thrust.

The grip on her thigh was still tight, and she knew it would leave bruises, but the submissive side of her was loving every second of it. Every rough stroke of the length inside her, every nip or bite against her shoulder and neck, all of it reminded her of who she had chosen to submit to, who she had trusted to dominated her.

Her inner walls struggled to grip Asami's cock. Each thrust slammed into her, and she wrapped her legs around the Alpha's waist, encouraging her to continue the desperate pace. Everything else faded into the background, her focus entirely on her mate and the intense pleasure that was overtaking her. Guiding Asami's face to meet hers, they shared a rough kiss, both panting heavily as it ended.

Holding the Alpha's gaze and enjoying the unrestrained desire in her eyes, she felt the pleasurable burn start deep in her abdomen. It wasn't the slow burn she was used to, it was sudden and spread quickly, threatening to overwhelm her. She knew Asami could feel the tight, clinging muscles around her cock contract, but was still surprised as several short sharp thrusts drove the shaft even deeper into her. Her entire body tensed as the friction and angle caught her front wall and made her vision blur as her orgasm started.

Struggling to keep her eyes open, she arched upwards as Asami ground down against her, unable to withhold a moan of pleasure as she felt the first surge of come from the Alpha's cock start to fill her. As her inner walls rippled around the strained length inside of her, she felt several more streams of come mix with her own arousal, each aftershock pulling more until they were both to exhausted to continue. Closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, she started to relax, enjoying the familiar closeness between them.

She had barely recovered from her orgasm when she felt Asami pull out, but before she could finish her groan of disappointment, she found herself being flipped over again. With her face buried in the pillow she had been happily resting against moments before, her continued complaints were muffled.

Rising onto her hands and knees, she could feel Asami's chest press against her back, and a gentle hand brush her hair aside. She closed her eyes as she felt the soft nips against the back of her neck, and the firm pressure of the head of Asami's cock against her entrance again. There was more thought and care to the actions this time. Asami was tentative, trying to gauge her response.

Korra knew it wasn't just about sex. Asami was looking for permission to knot her, and was being incredibly attentive to her needs to make sure she was ready for it. She remained still, her submission encouraging the cautious Alpha. As the nips became firmer and interspersed with bites, Asami gradually pushed the head of her cock deeper inside.

It was easier this time. She was still slick from their previous mating, and it didn't take long for Asami's length to slide in. She could feel the Alpha flexing her muscles and adjusting herself, preparing for the lengthy period of relative immobility the knotting would cause. Movement would need to be kept to a minimum to prevent discomfort or pain.

She felt the firm, bruising bite to the back of her neck, a warning to remain still as the knotting began. Trying to relax, she was caught off guard by the sudden swelling. Asami seemed to be taken aback by it as well, and the grip in her bite slackened as she groaned at the intense pressure.

Korra could feel the come already spurting from the Alpha's cock as her inner walls were stretched almost painfully by the expanding shaft. It slowly became more comfortable as the swell put pressure on her front wall, further arousing her and helping her to adjust to the new sensations.

She felt incredibly wet as the knot created a tight seal, her shivering inner muscles rhythmically pulling Asami's come from her in powerful bursts. Each pulse and twitch of the length inside her filled her with more, leaving them both gasping for breath.

Screaming out Asami's name as as she came, her muscles clamped down on the strained cock inside of her, pulling another stream of come from it. Her arms gave out and she collapsed forwards onto the bed, bringing the exhausted Alpha with her. She could feel her muscles trying to relax, struggling to adjust to the continued fullness despite the slight easing of the knot. She let out a low purr, knowing it was Asami's come that was causing it, that she had been thoroughly claimed by her.

The intense increase in her temperature seemed to have eased. The mating had temporarily sated the effects of her heat, making the warmth from their sweat soaked bodies bearable. She knew it wouldn't last, since her heat would span several days, but knowing Asami would be there for her was turning her need for a mate into a need for affection and closeness with her chosen Alpha.

She could relax and enjoy time with her mate, no distractions or interruptions, just the two of them. Her choice of mate had certainly been influenced by her desire for a bondmate. Asami had been more than just an Alpha to help her through the heat. She thought about offering the bonding to her, it was an intensely arousing idea, but she wasn't sure if they were ready for it. At the very least, she would make the most of their time together now, especially when they had both recovered from the knotting.

Korra could feel Asami wake with a start after a few minutes. She considered teasing, but decided she was in no position to escape the repercussions. "Sleepy?"

Asami didn't even raise her head, and Korra could barely hear her muffled reply. "Mmm, yeah. That wiped me out. You comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Korra replied as Asami snuggled down into her again. Her breath soon became slow and even.

Letting the comforting weight and warmth lull her to sleep, she couldn't help wondering why she had held off mating for so long. Submitting to her heat and truly using her Omega instincts had been exhilarating, and the reinforced knowledge that, even during the heat, she saw Asami as a worthy mate was a relief.

Drawing her dominant side out had been thrilling, like playing with fire, and it was definitely something she would need to try again, particularly when Asami wasn't expecting it. Once her heat was over, the Alpha was unlikely to expect more of the controlling side she had shown today. She decided it would be an excellent time to prove her wrong.


End file.
